


Trust

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: starfleet_hq, F/M, Prompt Fic, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: Saavik duringthat scenein The Search for Spock. Written for the prompts: "female main character, rebirth, brighter"
Relationships: Saavik/Spock (Star Trek)
Kudos: 4





	Trust

  
The vibrations on the planet Genesis signify major tectonic distubances. Saavik checks her tricorder and confirms her observations. A scream pierces the silence in between the planet's violent vibrations. It is Spock changing like the planet that rebirthed him.

Saavik notes the deeper register. He is no longer a child. He is becoming an adult. And with that development, he will endure his first Pon Farr. His mind will become irrational and be plagued by their race's most basic emotions and needs. The need to form a bond with a female and procreate.

If no help comes, Saavik knows that Spock will be in terrible pain and rage. She considers what must be done and decides to help him. She know what it will entail so she prepares herself.

Saavik meditates to center her mind; she will be the anchor he needs in this difficult time.

* * *

Saavik slowly approaches the huddled moaning form. He turns to her and bares an agonized face. He is seething and in pain.

It is time, she fortifies her resolve and moves closer. She notices that his eyes seem to be consumed by rage and yet his eyes are also consuming. He is highly aware of her kneeling before him.

"Will you trust me?", Saavik softly asks.

Saavik extends her index and middle finger while bending the others inward to the palm. He looks at her hand seemingly not knowing what to do. She forms his fingers to copy hers and begins the age-old tradition which has guided her people for a millennia.

"Two minds and two souls. Becoming one", she holds that thought in her mind as she touches her fingers to his.

At first touch, Saavik feels the emotions threatening to overturn Spock's mind. He is afraid. He does not understand what is happening to him, the changes wrought by Pon Farr.

"My thoughts to your thoughts", Saavik calmly speaks to him. She lets his fear and confusion wash over her and lets him see the stability of logical thoughts. Spock's eyes widen and his desperation soars.

His mind is a wild place, thoughts and feelings being assaulted by the pain of a thousand nerve endings sparking with sensitivity. Saavik perseveres and allows Spock to entrench his mind into hers. She lets him see her memories, from consciousness through her childhood to when she started to train her mind to her studies to meeting Spock to Starfleet up to the present moment. He starts to calm as he immerses himself in her mind.

"Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place", Spock lifts the words from her memories.

"Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. I await you", Saavik replies.

* * *

When Saavik awakens, the planet is not shaking. She checks her tricorder and notes that there has been no tectonic disturbances for the past 6 hours. Her mind is calm and there is slight echo from a sleeping Spock.


End file.
